1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bracelet or identification assembly for storing information relating to a wearer of the assembly.
2. Related Art
It is often the case that it is desirable to include information on a person relating to that person. For instance, small children are often unable to remember information such as their address, telephone number, etc., that may be necessary for third parties to ascertain in the event of some problem. This can be problematic if a young child becomes lost and may be unable to provide accurate identification information to people such as police who are attempting to locate the parents or caretaker of the child. This problem can be further exacerbated when the child is involved in a stressful situation, such as suffering an injury or being involved in accident, in which case even children normally capable of recalling and providing such information may be unable to do so.
Similar problems are also shared by aging adults or those with medical problems. For instance, it is recommended that people of all ages with certain medical conditions include information on their person identifying the medical condition. In this manner, emergency or medical personnel can be made aware of such information and treat the individual accordingly. In addition, active adolescents and adults often participate in outdoor and recreational activities in which carriage of wallets, purses, etc., is not convenient. In the event that such individuals become injured, it can be difficult, if not impossible, for emergency personnel to identify the individual and/or ascertain who should be contacted to report the injury, i.e., the individual's parents, spouse, etc.
For these reasons, persons with medical conditions, caretakers of children or older adults, and active adolescents and adults (collectively referred to as “individuals”) often wish to provide information relating to the individual in a manner that can be accessed by third parties in the event that the individual is unable to provide the information themselves. This can most effectively be done by providing and storing the information on the person of the individual.
Providing information relating to an individual on the person of the individual can be done in a number of ways. For instance, the individual can be provided with a card or other paper on which the information is written and the card or paper can be stored in the individual's pocket or purse. While this information may be useful by third parties in the event that it becomes necessary, third parties may have no knowledge of the existence of such a paper and may not think to search for something of the kind.
In addition, the individual may not know of or be able to understand the importance of such a card or paper and may discard or otherwise lose the paper. For these reasons, devices such as “medical alert” jewelry have been developed on or in which such information can be disposed. If the individual wearing such a device continues to wear the device, and in the event that such a device can store sufficient information to be of use, these conventional methods of identification provide some limited benefits.
However, conventional identification devices have proved problematic in a number of ways. For instance, many individuals who are provided and/or instructed to wear such devices resist doing so and may remove the device when unattended. This can be especially the case with young children, who may not wish to wear a device that other children are not wearing or that, in the child's opinion, is not “cool,” or attractive enough to warrant continued use, or that is uncomfortable or overly heavy to wear. Also, conventional “medical alert” jewelry has proved to be limited in the amount and current status of information that can be displayed. For instance, many conventional jewelry identification devices are engraved with information, which results in a limited amount of information being recordable on the device. In addition, once engraved on the device, it is difficult, if not impossible, to update the information to maintain a current status of the information.
For at least these reasons, conventional identification devices are not particularly suited for storing complete identification information, such as addresses, telephone numbers, caretaker names and contact information, etc. Such devices are often limited to providing only a limited, basic amount of information, and not detailed information such as third party contact information, office contact information, etc. Furthermore, even if conventional identification devices can be provided with a desired amount of information, many people are reluctant to wear such devices as they may appear unattractive or out of step with current trends, or may be uncomfortable, heavy, or bulky to wear.
Many of the same problems are involved when attempting to store information relating to an animal, such as a family pet, on a body of the animal. While conventional tags, commonly known as “dog tags” have been used to record information relating to a pet, such as the pet's name, owner's address and telephone, etc., such tags are limited in that only a small amount of information can be recorded on typical dog tags. In addition, as pets are likely to chew or otherwise attempt to remove objects attached to the pet, attempts to attach larger devices containing more detailed levels of information have proved problematic.